


The Unconsoled

by tautologie



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautologie/pseuds/tautologie
Summary: Ep8結尾的後續。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 13





	The Unconsoled

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 星野源“Ain’t Nobody Know”

「十分鐘。」志摩說。

他們把車停在了可以清楚地遠眺東京灣的一處道路旁。幾分鐘前，當他在回程的路上提出這一沒頭沒腦的請求，還以為會馬上被一口回絕。他們在回分駐所之後不是沒有報告要寫，更沒有理由指望在經歷了昨晚那樣的事件後志摩此刻已然能完全消氣——雖說就算有他也自始未曾在臉上表現出半分。

但最重要的是，不到兩分鐘伊吹就發現自己已經開始對車窗外的景色失去了興趣。不得不說，陰天下的彩虹大橋實在是有愧其名號，雖然這也許仍要歸咎於東京從剛過午夜時就開始下起的雨。直到清晨時分細雨都還是一陣一陣的，像是有人忘記了要將水龍頭給擰緊。以至於他甚至對日出是在什麼時候發生的都毫無些許明確印象。

伊吹收回了目光，維持著自上車以來就沒有變過的倚窗姿勢，決定就這樣什麼都不做等到十分鐘過去。志摩在喝早先從速食店買來的黑咖啡。若是把罐裝咖啡也都一併算上，這已經是自他們昨晚執勤以來的第四杯。在他面前的汽車擋板上則擺著來自同一間店的漢堡，與同樣未拆封的另外兩個蜜瓜包一塊並呈。漢堡此時也許還是熱的，他不確定。志摩對他小孩子一樣拒絕進食的舉動始終未置一詞，儘管這一路上持續把那些吃的塞過來的也是他。伊吹早已經放棄了猜測他的沈默究竟是因為生氣還是出於完全相反的原因。畢竟他的搭檔在那些不說話的時刻裏，與開始說話時可以說是同樣地令人感到難解而晦澀。

志摩俯在方向盤的前緣，將左手腕翻了過來端詳著表面上的數字，咖啡杯口冒出的熱氣包裹住了他的手指指尖。這樣的景象不知為何讓伊吹聯想到香菸的煙霧——他發現自己能夠輕易在腦裏描繪出搭檔抽菸的樣子，儘管實際上他從未見過對方抽上任何一根。有次他們談到類似的話題，他朝志摩攤開手掌——一如他後來會在香阪家公寓屋頂上做的那樣——說抽菸之所以讓人覺得很帥，跟吐煙技巧什麼的其實一點關係也沒有。

「關鍵是手形喲手形。像這樣又瘦又修長的手指，指甲修剪得圓圓的，把菸在手裡夾住的時候，看上去很隨意同時卻又很有力量。」

他的文采總是只在這種奇怪的地方得以全數發揮出來。「這該不會也包含在你所謂水潤的標準裡面吧。」

「嗯，是這樣的嗎？但是要在抽菸這方面表現出水潤的話，我倒是沒想過女孩子⋯⋯」

「你問我怎麼會知道。還有不要做出那種含有性別偏見的發言。」

「才不是性別偏見呢。只是一時找不到具體例子，想像起來就會很困難⋯⋯啊，話說回來要是喝酒的話就沒有這樣的問題了。嘛不過小志摩平常很少喝酒也不抽菸，大概不會懂這些吧。」

還要再過上好一段時間他才會開始著手調查香坂義孝的死。志摩聳了聳肩。

我只知道對一個真正想要自我麻痺的人來說，哪怕煙還是酒精其實都是一點用也沒有的。他說。

還真是一如往常的深奧，伊吹想。相比之下，他對香菸反感的原因就很單純。眾所皆知，煙是屬於不良的標誌；而既然當時他在校內校外都是聲譽卓著的不良一份子，那麼也就理所應當會帶著菸盒時刻不離身。

就邏輯上，這樣的推論無懈可擊。後來每當他一有機會在阿蒲哥面前抱怨起上述的種種，連帶著手裡投出的球也都會不自覺地加重幾分力道。

阿蒲哥總能無一例外地將這些球全部接住。「我說，有沒有考慮未來走上刑警這條路？總感覺你會很適合的。」

「因為可以合法地使用暴力？」

「因為你知道那些和你一樣的人心裡都在想些什麼。」

阿蒲哥短暫收起了笑容，語調依舊溫和。「不是挺好的嗎？不僅在找犯人時會有幫助，對於找到那些不是犯人的人來說更是。」

他愣了一下，被拋高了的球宛如被重力自然地牽引回他的手套裏。阿蒲哥大笑著拍了拍他的肩膀，傍晚的夕陽將他們在河堤上的影子給拉長了。

又有雨開始打在擋風玻璃上。伊吹用力眨了眨藏在了墨鏡後方的一雙乾澀充血的眼睛，意識到此時更加需要黑咖啡的人也許其實是自己。此刻若是閉上雙眼，他有預感將會在接下來的夢境裏看到天氣放晴的場景。人們往往是基於和現實相互悖離的期望而做夢的。

***

伊吹倚在副駕的車窗玻璃上，問他阿蒲哥後來是否還有說過些什麼。「後來的審訊我也不在場的。」他盯著前方變綠的燈號踩下油門，直到他們又駛出一段距離才給出了回答。單就這句話本身，他並沒有說謊。當天色開始暗下來時他便留伊吹獨自一人在警署的屋頂，回到分駐所去幫陣馬準備晚飯。八點剛過，九重對著桌上分毫未動的唯一一碗烏冬露出了明顯的不知所措，而他果斷下達開始清理的指示，又沿著樓梯慢慢走回頂樓，在安全門邊蹲下來看著手錶指針一點一點向九點靠近。事實也證明，他的判斷完全準確一如既往，儘管他寧可這回出一次差錯，隨即又想到兩者其實在意義上都不會有太大的變化。

在前往停車場前他到樓下的自販機買了咖啡，猶豫了片刻，又從一旁便利店裡帶了兩個蜜瓜包出來。伊吹見他坐進車內，毫不遲疑地接過麵包將它們放在了副駕前方。「你在幹嘛呢志摩，差一點就要遲到了。」

伊吹像往常一樣對他咧開嘴開心地笑著。志摩注意到他又把墨鏡給戴上了。

儘管這顯然有違道德，他不得不承認當他們接獲總部的案件通報，自己在第一時間因為車內的凝固氛圍得以被打破而感到慶幸。先他們一步抵達車禍現場的隊員隸屬於第三機搜，見到他當下眼裡透出的熱切他十分熟悉。而他只想提醒那人自己早就已經不在搜查一課。

「當初的報案電話顯然就是丈夫本人打的。似乎傷勢不是很重的樣子。」

聽上去又是一宗隨處可見的酒駕逃逸事件。他飛快地瞥一眼專心翻著筆記的年輕隊員側臉，對於自己接下來馬上會聽到的內容已然有所預知。

「⋯⋯至於妻子的狀況，就沒有這麼樂觀了。」

「好過分哪。」

他跟上了伊吹靈巧而專注的步伐，在他身後陸續查看著現場，意識到自己才是兩人當中感情用事的那一個。他不是一個迷信的人，卻很難不把眼下的案件聯想成某種對他當即的嘲弄，說是懲罰興許也不失公正。因為他在執勤期間放任自己的情感凌駕於專業；因為他對搭檔的不誠實，而在不誠實的背後原是由於他自身的怯懦而非真正對伊吹設身處地的關心。

只是他仍未能預見在接下來的數小時裏，直到犯人落網的時刻也都將會是如此。從他們在轄區邊界與犯人不期而遇到把人成功制服在地，全部過程快得在他都還沒來得及大叫出自己搭檔的名字前就結束了。隨即趕到的交通課刑警接手控制了現場。他們在看了犯人隨後又接著看向他的神情裏透著一股謹慎而克制的責難。

他心知對方不是搜查一課的舊識，自然他們眼裡流露的責難也不是針對他自身而是另有其因——因而他最初對他們責難的無視也並非出自於自己的本意。伊吹一直跟在一旁協助直到犯人被押上車，才像是回應他剛剛未喊出的話聲一樣地朝他走來，抬手抹掉了自己嘴角擦破的血。

他下意識咽了咽。如此舉動僅僅是幫助他稍微抑制住了顫抖，尚不足以回復能夠大吼大叫的力氣。從伊吹身上仍舊飄散出的一縷酒精氣味，定然是適才在與犯人纏鬥的過程裏所沾染上的。他只是沒有想到自己原來直到此時也還沒對威士忌的味道完全免疫。

「不好不好不好，」

雨就是在此時從黑得看不清任何雲層的天空開始落了下來。他放任自己繼續站在原地，目光追隨著拉起兜帽，開始朝車邁開了步子的伊吹的背影，直到雨水在他身上已經不是灑落而近乎於敲擊他才回到了蜜瓜包車上。

「你在幹嘛啊志摩，這不是全都淋濕了嗎！」

伊吹扯起衣襟大力地抹著自己的臉，卻向他遞過來一包衛生紙。

「對不起啊，志摩。」

「⋯⋯對不起什麼。」

「沒能夠無視被挑釁，剛才逮捕犯人的時候。回過神來才發現一不小心就出手太重了。」

「畢竟對方已經連破酒瓶都舉起來了，」

他清清被雨水涼卻了的嗓子，重新發動了引擎。「正當防衛可以算是勉強成立。但回去後還是得把這些都寫到檢討書上面去。」

伊吹重新從衣服裏抬起的腦袋甩了甩，衝他笑嘻嘻地說了句合點承知之助。威士忌的味道在他身上已經完全聞不到了。

***

他驚醒的當下，毫無自己適才睡了過去的印象；然來自脖頸與後背肌肉的酸痛從另一角度向他證明了時間的流轉。外頭的天色早已放晴，西斜的陽光與車內的空調溫度混成了一股介於沈鬱與溫馨之間的色調氛圍。他在座位前方看到了自己被摘了下來的墨鏡。五指的隱隱發麻則讓他意識到自己連在睡夢中也是緊繃著拳頭的。

正確來說，他正以稱不上是小的力道握住了另一個人的手腕。伊吹稍微側過頭，就看見自己的搭檔此時以一個明顯不怎麼舒服的姿勢坐在了駕駛座與副駕之間那塊狹小的地板上，腦袋低垂，外套的下襬皺得彷彿才剛歷經過一段激烈的扭打。那另一隻空出來的手如今極輕地覆在了伊吹緊抓著他的手背處，宛如一個靜穆的祈禱手勢。

看來也沒有再去追究在這之前的一切夢境細節的必要了。他在沒有引起任何驚動的情況下輕易地鬆開了手，毫不意外地看到了志摩手腕上被自己握過的那片皮膚所浮起的紅腫。

他沈默半晌，將自己的外套脫下蓋在大腿上，動作小心地讓志摩的腦袋靠了上來。有好一會他就只是坐在原位感受著陽光的足跡幾近微不可察地一路自他的手背、指尖爬上志摩的髮梢，邊注視著那圈被他掐出來的紅痕在慢慢地變淡。


End file.
